There are many applications in water and wastewater treatment as well as industrial process control that require near continuous measurement of certain water quality parameters or some aspect of the process liquid. In some cases, these test parameters can be measured continuously by submersible probes. However, certain measurement parameters and water quality conditions require water samples to be physically removed from the process for proper measurement to be performed herein referred to as bypass analyzers. Such circumstances that require physical removal of the process water for measurement include: process water that requires dilution in order to put it within measurement range of a particular type of measuring device; a measurement parameter is desired that requires reagents to be added to the process water as part of the measurement method; the process is not physically suitable for installation of the equipment required for a submersible probe sensor; the particular measurement parameter required to be measured benefits from larger form factor equipment that lends itself better to installation outside the process.
All bypass analyzers require some degree of ongoing maintenance in order to prevent buildup and clogging from eventually restricting flow to the analyzer. These restrictions to flow occur in certain types of applications more significantly than others including; applications with process water with high levels of solids; applications with high levels of fats, oils and grease in the process water. Therefore, for analyzers to provide a near real-time measurement of the process water, additional sample transport and conditioning equipment is often required to provide the measuring system to operate for any significant length of time continuously without unacceptable levels of human intervention.
Sampling systems for continuous measurement systems range from simple pumps feeding the sample water to an analyzer to full digestion systems and grinders designed to break down larger particulate matter in the sample water into manageable particle sizes. However, there is a current need in the market for a sampling system for high solids process water that is able to provide a reliable and continuous source of process water to a bypass analyzer without significantly changing the composition of the sample water.